Image guided surgery (IGS), also known as image guided intervention (IGI), enhances a physician's ability to locate instruments proximate to and/or within anatomy during a medical procedure. IGS can include 2-dimensional (2D), 3-dimensional (3D), and 4-dimensional (4D) applications. The fourth dimension of IGS can include multiple parameters either individually or together such as time, motion, electrical signals, pressure, airflow, blood flow, respiration, heartbeat, and other patient measured parameters.
Navigation systems are used with image guided surgery to track the positions of the medical instruments in the body of a patient. The positions can be superimposed on 2D, 3D and/or 4D images of the body of the patient. The images are usually pre-acquired x-ray, computed tomography (CT), ultrasound, and/or magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) images. Superimposing the medical instruments on the images assists a physician or other user in navigating the medical instrument and/or performing a medical procedure.
Although significant improvements have been made in these fields, a need remains for improved medical instruments, systems, and procedures for visualizing, accessing, locating, sampling and manipulating a target tissue.